


Just Another Winter's Day

by richardnoelchris



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gay Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris
Summary: I wrote this for Christmas, this is an insight into Howard and Vince's life and what happens before they go to work. It shows them just totally in love with each other and also working at the shop, doing different jobs. I hope you enjoy reading it or that it brings you some kind of joy.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Just Another Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> The guy that walks into the shop is played by Richard Ayoade and he has a husband and a daughter. I've decided to call him Martin.

It was a cold wintery morning and Howard and Vince had to get up for work. The birds were chirping and the daylight was low. Howard and Vince are snuggled up together in Howard's room, his arms around Vince's in the spooning position and Vince's mouth open, which indicates he slept well. The alarm sound went off once and nobody moved. When it went off again Howard moved fast as lightning to hit it off....but then went straight back to Vince and tried to go back to sleep.

Vince through sleepy words said "ugh. Howard do we have to go to work today?"

Howard rolled over so he was lying on his back with his arm over his eyes "mmm. Unfortunately my beaut" he stroked Vince's hair with his other arm "yes." 

Vince removed his sleeping mask that said 'Let Me Sleep' very slowly and replied "fuck"

Vince moved to get out of bed but Howard playfully pulled him back giggled and said "but what's your rush lil man." Usually he would love to be on time but last night was the first time they'd slept in the same bed and Howard was feeling very lovesick. He was just so madly in love with Vince the warmth he felt everytime he was near, he described it as "the warmth i feel everytime i'm with you Vince. It's like drinking a white hot chocolate sir." 

This made Vince smile, he turned his head to face Howard and kissed him on the forehead because you know morning breath. Vince giggled and said "seriously though Naboo is gonna kill us both if we're not on that shop floor in half an hour." Their morning voices sounded gruff but quite gorgeous. Howard noticed this and went

"Mmm"

"What?"

"Your morning voice is gorgeous. I've never experienced it like this, in this context before." 

"Howard Moon. You're making me blush"

"And you're turning me to mush"

They very quickly turned this into a crimp

V: _Said he likes my morning voice_

H: _I know i made the right choice_

V: _He made me blush_

H: _He turned me to mush_

_ Don't wanna go to work today (northern accents) I wanna stay 'ome. _

They both laughed and they stared into each other's eyes and Vince said "do you realise how fucking gorgeous your smile is?" Howard knew.

"That's really sweet sir."

"No like seriously it makes the sun come out."

Howard was seriously flattered by this compliment. "Too sweet sir. Your eyes are like two sapphires in my collection that i lost one day and they formed a man who found his way to me eventually. It's fate. He said all this while stroking Vince's hair.

"That is genuis. You're a poetic genius." Howard smiled again. "Right i'm gonna try and get out of bed now because the thought of an angry shaman frightens me haha." Vince put on his slippers and started to walk. He went round to Howard's side of the bed and bit his ear playfully and laughed. Howard's reaction to that was a sarcastic

"Yeah real nice. Real lovely. Do that again and i will pin you down sir."

"Ahaha i wish you would." Vince left the room.

Howard chuckled and tried to get up himself. He put on his slippers, grabbed his bedside mirror and his moustache comb and started to make himself look like he hadn't just gotten out of bed. Then he had a little stretch to some ambient music and went to the kitchen.

On his way he knocked on the bathroom door and asked "Vince i'm making tea and breakfast just so you know." Vince was in the shower and all Howard could hear was him singing along to _Koeeoaddi by The Incredible String Band_ _'earth water fire and air met together in a garden fair. Put in a basket bound with skin if you answer this riddle'_

Howard assumed that he heard him and made the breakfast and tea anyway. He got out two cups from the cupboard one said 'Smooth like jazz' and one said 'I drink glitter bc i'm a unicorn' you can guess who's was who's. He boiled the kettle and then got the tea out. After that he put two eggs on to boil and said to himself. "I swear if one of these cracks..." as soon as he said it the egg cracked. Howard was like "for fudge sake" and got another egg out of the fridge. "This is the last egg we have so be nice to me sir. Alright, be nice." Luckily this one didn't crack which made Howard giddy "yeah haha i'm Howard Moon egg man."

*** * ***

Vince entered the kitchen with his hair damp and in a black t shirt that had white writing that read 'Not Your Bitch!' "Ah it smells well nice in here. Is that boiled egg on toast?"

"Yes sir and some lovely chai tea." He turned around and noticed Vince's t shirt and said "please tell me you're not wearing that to work today yeah?" 

Vince was drying his hair with a towel and replied "it's the only clean t shirt i have"

"Alright then let's hope you're not on the shop floor then." 

"You worry too much. I think it fits in with the look of the shop."

"Yeah well at least put some nice shoes on or something."

"Alright haha. Is breakfast ready?"

"Yep have at it sir. Hope you enjoy the tea."

"Thanks i've never had chai tea before haha."

Vince took a sip and said to the cup of tea "wowzas where have you been all my life. This is delicious Howard. I'm gonna drink this more often." 

"Glad you approve kind sir." Sitting down at the table with Vince he said "How much time do we have until work?" 

Vince looked at the clock with a panic because he can't tell the time too well. "Ummmm the big hand's on the umm the little hand. Sorry Howard pointless asking me haha." 

"That's alright my love. I can see that we have about 45 mins so i'm gonna eat this, drink my tea and then shower." They were both eating their breakfast and drinking their tea listening to the kitchen radio and Vince said 

"Mm turn it up i love this song." Howard turned up the radio and went back to sit at the table, it was  _ Yvonne Elliman - If I Can't Have You. _

"Aaa me too  _ 'if i can't have you. I don't want nobody baby. If i can't have you' _

_ 'ahahaaaaaaa' _ haha. I think i'm gonna wear my wooly leggings means as though it's so cold today."

"Yeah keep those legs toasty sir all nice and warm. I'm gonna wear my jumper and my brown trousers. They're thermals." He raised his eyebrows. He finished his tea and breakfast and said "right well i'm gonna hit the shower now." 

"Haha alright David Hasselhoff. Love you."

"Love you too." Howard left the kitchen to go in the shower. He was listening to Ella Fitzgerald. 

Meanwhile Vince was still in the kitchen when Naboo walked in and said "i'm glad you're up. I was getting worried i thought you both overslept."

"No haha had a bit of trouble getting up this morning though it's freezing."

"Yeah it is quite cold. Right anyway today Howard is on the shop floor yeah and working the tills and you Vince you're on stock replenishment. Sound ok?"

"Yeah perfect cheers Naboo" 

"Cool. Can you relay that info to Howard?"

"Course i'm not a complete idiot....well not all the time anyway haha. Leave it with me."

"Cool downstairs in 20 mins yeah both of you." He could see Vince's confused face and then clarified "basically come downstairs at 8:30 yeah."

"Alright cool" 

Naboo left the kitchen to go downstairs and Howard came back in from the bathroom in his jumper and thermals singing  _ Cheek To Cheek by Ella Fitzgerald. "When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek" _ Howard hugged Vince from behind and kissed him on the cheek "did Naboo say who was doing what today?" 

"Yeah i'm on stock replenishment and you're on the shop floor and tills. Also we need to meet him downstairs at half past 8."

"Alrighty sir. Thanks Vince nice one. So that gives us.....just under 10 mins. Coolio" he looked at Vince "daddio" he raised an eyebrow and kissed Vince softly on the lips." 

"Fuckin love your kisses. Like i don't even miss sex or anything, i prefer your sweet kisses haha." 

"Too kind sir. Should we get a move on then?"

"Yeah let's get to work. Howard looked at Vince, still wearing the t shirt

"Umm-"

"No i am NOT changing my shirt."

Howard put his hands up as if saying 'fair enough.' "After you sir."

*** * ***

Naboo had given the boutique a festive makeover. There were nutcrackers, gingerbread houses, christmas cookies, christmas decorations and christmas lights as well as clothes, accessories and stationery. 

"Right listen up because I'm only gonna say this once." He started his sentence but noticed Vince was missing and then said "Howard where's Vince gone I need you both to hear this?"

"Oh my Jagger!!!!! These Nutcrackers are so cuuuute! I want one in my room upstairs haha."

Naboo turned to look at Vince and said "I don't believe this. Right Howard-" He turned back to where Howard was but then noticed he'd also gone.

"Oh my sweet jazz! These Christmas pens are the sweetest thing I've ever ever seen." He tested the pen on a post it "ooooo and it writes well ho ho yes!" 

"Oi you two! Over here now!"

"Sorry Naboo."

"Sorry sir"

"Look I'm glad you like the festive makeover but you need to listen before the customers get here and we open up. Right so Vince you're in charge of stock replenishment so I'm putting you on the Christmas cookies and the shoes ok?"

"Haha sure"

"Ok and Howard you're on the tills so you'll be by….. hmmmmm." Howard was crossing his fingers that he would put him on selling stationery. "The stationery"

Howard squeaked with joy "I will not let you down sir." He did a salute because he felt it was appropriate. 

"Ok good. We open in 3, 2, 1."

The shop was open and in came the customers. There was festive music playing from the turntable and there was fake snow too. The customers were enthralled with the Christmas display and quickly started to make purchases. A gentleman (played by Richard Ayoade) walked in wearing a velvet red suit, a green shirt, a gold tie and gold chelsea boots and Vince in his naturally flirtatious manner saw him and said "Hello I've never seen him before haha he's kinda cute." He had curly, wild brown hair, smoky brown eyes beautifully framed by a pair of pink rimmed glasses, a cute chin dimple and a beard along with painted nails which had Xmas tree designs on them. He walked up to the till where Howard was, picked up one of the pens and said

"Hi! Wow this shop looks amazing! I really love the festive look."

Howard replied "aw thank you very much kind sir. I see you like the pens." He raised his eyebrows smiling. "Me too haha"

"They are absolutely darling. I am looking to buy one for myself, my dear husband and our daughter."

"Aw how lovely. Well those ones are 1 euro each or you can get 6 in a pack for just 3 euros 50 sir."

The man put his hand on his heart and said "Oh my you do spoil me. Go on then I'll take the pack of 6 that way we can all have 2 each." He smiled.

"An excellent choice sir." Packing the man's pens into a bag. "Can I also interest you in a Christmas cookie maybe for your daughter sir?"

"Well I would but she's um only a week old so uh best not to really haha. But because you're so nice I'll take two one for me and one for my hubby." 

"Okie dokie sir they are 1 euro each. So altogether that is 5 euros 50." He finished packing the man's items and then said "please visit again and tell your friends alright. Also I love your suit."

"Thank you very much darling. I will definitely come back. Haha alright then see ya. Merry Christmas."

"Bye sir"

He was on his way out of the shop and saw Vince taking a selfie with the Nutcracker and said to him "these are just adorable."

"Right!? Haha. Have a good day."

"And you, sweet." 

The man left the shop.

*** * ***

Over on Vince's side of things he was stocking the clothes racks and displaying the boots. He also picked up one of the Snowman music boxes and said "haha wow so cool!" He wound it up and it played music but Vince sang something completely different to what it played, which is typical Vince Noir. He did his typical hand movements and flowy gestures and started to sing  _ Doll on A Music Box  _ from  _ Chitty Chitty Bang Bang _ .  _ 'What do you see? You people gazing at me? Turning around on a music box that's wound by a key.'  _ When a child walked up to him and said "How much are the Nutcrackers sir?"

"Aw hi haha" he put the music box down "the um Nutcrackers are um 10 euros and the small ones are 6 euros." He smiled and the child said

"Ok! Cool! I'm gonna go and get my Mummy!" 

"Alright!" He got down to the child's level and went "I love them too! haha." 

The child said "I'm not very good at maths"

Vince suddenly saw himself in this child and replied "me either but you know what. Not everyone can be good at everything. Like I love art and i'm really good at it. What do you like?"

"I love sports! I wanna be a footballer when I grow up " 

"Haha amazing! High five! Just believe in yourself and you can do anything." 

The child said "yeah like Barbie says. Be who you wanna be." Vince smiled and high fived him again. "Bye mate" that was how the little girl said goodbye and Vince smiled at that.

"What a sweet little girl. I love her haha." 

He carried on displaying and restocking. Pretty soon lots of customers were buying things and lots of money was being made. It had been a very successful day in the Nabootique.

*** * ***

"Well done lads you've done well. The rest of the day is yours." It was now 4pm and the Nabootique was closed. Howard and Vince high fived each other and smiled, you could just see the love in their eyes. 

"Cheers Naboo. See you later yeah? Howard what should we do now?"

"Well I can think of something sir." He said playfully and Vince raised an eyebrow and put his tongue in the top corner of his mouth. All of a sudden they went upstairs and they were passionately kissing against Howard's bedroom door. Vince removed Howard's jumper so he could get to Howard's neck, he loved kissing Howard's neck and Howard loved the feeling too, but then he noticed Howard was wearing a black vest top with a witches hat on it in white, with lettering that read 'witch please'. Vince said out of breath

"Is that mine?"

"Yeah I love this top and I didn't think you'd mind."

"Haha wow. We're at the wearing each others clothes stage of the relationship now."

"Yeah. Don't you think it suits me huh? I think I look gorgeous sir."

"You really do."

They continued kissing and Vince opened Howard's bedroom door and they both made their way to the bed. They were just making out there wasn't any sex involved.

Vince kissed Howard's neck while saying "I love you Howard Moon. I hope you know you're gonna get Vincey love bites." Howard had his eyes closed and replied

"Oh yes give em to me sir. I welcome your love bites like music." Then he opened his eyes and noticed something in the corner of the room. "Vince?"

"Do you love it?" 

"No. I mean yes but Vince, how did you get a Nutcracker in here?"

Vince stopped kissing Howard's neck and said "Oh yeah haha he's cool isn't he. Naboo let me have one haha."

"It couldn't go in your room?"

"Don't worry I'll move it after this." He went back in for another kiss when Howard said 

"Can you move it now? I feel like it's watching us in a very intimate moment sir. Like a Christmassy pervert." 

"Alright fine have it your way haha."

"Thanks."

*** * ***

A couple of hours later a delivery arrived and Howard signed for it. He called Vince downstairs.

"Vince! Got a surprise sir." 

"On my way!"

"When you get to the top step close your eyes and I'll guide you down the stairs." 

"Haha alright wow must be exciting."

Howard guided Vince down the stairs and said "right open sir."

Vince opened his eyes to find a new king size matress. "O M JAGGER! YOU GOT ME A NEW MATRESS."

"No I got US a new matress."

"Thanks Howard."

"Not a problem sir and" he presented Vince with a small box and Vince took it. "Open it."

"Aha are you gonna propose to me?"

"Haha very funny open it."

It was a key to Howard's bedroom.

"Howard!!!! Awww I'm awww thanks Moon Pie." He hugged him.

"That's alright sir. Now you have full access to OUR room." 

"Yay i'm moving in!!! I love you." 

"I love you too"

Howard played  _ Stay  _ by  _ Maurice Williams and The Zodiacs _ on the turntable and put his hands around Vince's waist, pulled him really close and put Vince's head on his chest. Just two boyfriends, pressed together tightly slow dancing to music on an empty shop floor, accompanied by falling snow outside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
